sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ultraman Zero
Ultraman Zero is a fictional character from the Ultra Series. He first appeared in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy before starring in his own film Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial. Lacking a TV series of his own, he became the main presenter of Ultraman Retsuden/Shin Ultraman Retsuden and made guest appearances in subsequent Ultra Series TV projects. Introduced as an energetic, boastful, and stubborn warrior, Zero was sent into banishment by Ultraseven after his failed attempt to steal the Plasma Spark. Zero was placed into the care of Ultraman Leo, who trained Zero during his exile while having him wear heavy training wear, called Techtor Gear. When Ultraman Belial returned to the Land of Light and stole the Plasma Spark, Zero redeemed himself of his past mistake by defeating Belial and retrieving the Plasma Spark, and learned of his origin as the son of Seven. Although he retained his hotheaded traits, Zero slowly went through character development and matured as his roles in the Ultra Series progressed. After helping to defeat Belial's invasion attempt in another dimension, he founded Ultimate Force Zero and became the group's leader, dedicating it to protect the universe from evil threats and wiping out remnants of Belial's former army. Ultraman Zero is voiced by Mamoru Miyano in the Japanese Version, whose known for his role as Setsuna F. Seiei in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. In tribute to his voice actor, Ultraman Zero utters his pre-battle catchphrase, "I am Zero, Ultraman Zero!", which is based on Setsuna's infamous line, "I am Gundam!". Later in the English version , he is also voiced by Kiefer Sutherland and Daniel Van Thomas along with the other voice actors including Troy Baker, Matthew Mercer, Roger Craig Smith, Kevin Michael Richardson and Brendan Fraser. Character Conception during 2010.]] Movie producer Junya Okabe stated that Zero's involvement in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy was to invoke the elements of a parent-child relationship. Ultraman Zero's title as "the son of Seven" laid a huge impact on the audience. Ultraman Zero was designed by Masayuki Gotou under the initial draft name Ultraseven Ax. The original design was based on Ultraseven being all-red in color and lacked a Color Timer. The Zero Twin Sword, the combined form of his Zero Sluggers, was meant to be a bow and arrow configuration, although the design was later incorporated into the Ultimate Zero form. Due to how common the red color is among Ultra Warriors, blue was added as well to make him more attractive to new viewers. While planning for Zero's design, his Techtor Gear-imbued form, Techtor Gear Zero was made first. His youthful and hot-blooded outlook is based on Joe Yabuki from Ashita no Joe. His fighting skills revolves around the combination of Ultraseven and Leo. Naming Yuji Kobayashi revealed that the reason he named the character as "Zero" is to symbolize the "restart of Ultraman story from scratch". History Galaxy Crisis Era ''Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy'' Long ago, Zero was a young and powerful warrior, similar to Belial, and like him attempted to steal energy from the Plasma Spark. However, Zero was caught red handed by Ultraseven and the Ultra Brothers and was exiled, sent to be trained under the Leo Brothers. His training took place during Belial's second and successful attempted theft of Plasma Spark. Survivors of Belial's attack, Shin Hayata (Ultraman) and Mirai Hibino (Ultraman Mebius), considered recruiting Zero but Dan Moroboshi (Ultraseven) was against it, believing Zero wasn't ready. During his time training under Ultraman Leo, Zero was forced to wear the Techtor Gear armor that limited his movements and strength. He also befriended a Pigmon. After saving the Pigmon's life during a training session, Zero's actions proved to Leo and Ultraman King that he had matured and revealed to him his true origins as the son of Ultraseven, and when Seven stopped Zero from touching the Plasma Spark, he had saved Zero from following Belial's fallen path. Seven's Eye Slugger then landed at the training ground, Leo realized that Seven was calling for Zero's help against Belial at the Monster Graveyard, and King removed the locks on Zero's Techtor Gear. Redeemed and now freed from his armor, Ultraman Zero took off to the Monster Graveyard to confront Ultraman Belial, with his father's Eye Slugger. However Zero was too late too save his father, and Seven died from the exhaustion and injuries from his battle. Angered by the passing of his father, Zero proceeded to kill the remaining monsters of Belial's army in a mad fury before facing Belial and defeating him, however Belial quickly re-emerged as Beryudora. Zero tapped into the Plasma Spark's power, creating the Zero Twin Sword and decimated Belial with it. In aftermath of the battle, Zero returned the Plasma Spark to its position and Zero was reunited with his revived father. ''Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial'' During the events of The Revenge of Belial, an attack from a trio of Darklops prompted Zero to volunteer himself in an inter-dimensional exploration to track the source. He was given the Ultra Zero Bracelet by Ultraseven, which allowed him to transform three times in an alternate dimension and received help from residents of the Land of Light during the travel. Upon arrival, he fought against Legionoid armies on the Planet Anu and bonded with a local miner named Run in order to save his life. However, Zero discovered that the man's consciousness was in comatose state, leaving the former in control of Run's body and took care of Nao, his younger brother. The two stowed away in the Jean-bird but was spared by Princess Emerana when they decided to help her search for the Shield of Baradhi. Along the way, they met and allied with several factions that guide them towards the Shield of Baradhi and helped out holding off Belial Galactic Empire's army. Upon arrival at Ultraman Noa's statue, Nao tried to install a shard piece he had to the shield but crumbled, with Belial's army approaching and the Planet of Mirrors shattering, Run was, leaving him under Belial's watch and had his Ultra Zero Eye separated. The resistances arrived and Mirror Knight saved Run from Belial, allowing him to regain his Ultra Zero Eye and transformed into Zero. Both sworn enemies fought once more but Belial used all of the emeralds he stolen to transform into Arch Belial. Despite the resistant forces helping out as well, Zero died from the depletion of his energy while trying to shield Planet Esmeralda from Arch Belial until the hopes of the resistances of Belial Galactic Empire brought forth the spirit of Ultraman Noa, allowing him to revive Zero and grant him the true form of the Shield of Baraj: the Ultimate Aegis. Zero assumed Ultimate Zero form with it and destroyed Belial with the Final Ultimate Zero technique. In aftermath of the battle, he healed Run's injuries and left to form Ultimate Force Zero with the giant heroes he came across earlier. ''Ultraman Saga Zero still continued with his mission to wipe out against remnants of Belial's army and at that time, he was called into another Planet Earth by Shin Asuka/Ultraman Dyna, sensing a new threat in a form of Alien Bat. In that world, he discovered that the Earth's populations had mysteriously vanished and also fused with a dimensional-displaced Super GUTS member named Nozomu Taiga. Taiga himself had a hatred for Ultramen due to his past, which explained his reluctance to use Zero's power. Zero tended to act as the straight man to Taiga's antics and because of their lack of cooperation, Zero was incapable of summoning his full power, only appearing as a 5 m tall version of himself during their first transformation. Upon learning of Taiga's past and the latter deciding to overcome it, the two eventually settled their differences and finally being able to perform a successful transformation, joining forces with Ultraman Cosmos in facing Gigant Hyper Zetton and rescuing Ultraman Dyna. Although the three Ultra Warriors managed to destroy Gigant Zetton, Alien Bat made his final move by assimilating his ship into Zetton's corpse and form Imago Hyper Zetton. The monster was too much for the Ultra Warriors to handle and the monster quickly defeated them. While Dyna and Cosmos were forced to revert to human form, Zero instead died once more but the three Ultra hosts managed to unite into Ultraman Saga and destroy the monster. In aftermath, Zero separated from Taiga and departed to space. In celebration to Zero's third movie instalment, a comical plot was suggested and Zero's 5 meter-transformation is part of the movie's element to study an Ultra Warrior's relationship with humanity. In ''Ultraman Saga Super Complete Works magazine, Zero was mentioned to have visited the alternate Earth once more, with Anna of Team U wrote his arrival in her diary. ''Ultra Zero Fight Following his separation from Ultraman Saga, Zero gained the abilities of Ultraman Dyna and Cosmos, allowing him to transform into Strong-Corona Zero and Luna-Miracle Zero. Zero went to the Monster Graveyard to train and wandered about the purpose of obtaining such power. At that time, he faced of against Alien Bat Glacier and his army of revived monsters. Zero used his new powers to eliminate the monsters before facing the alien himself, now having absorbed the defeated monsters' souls. In the ensuing battle, Glacier revealed that the Pigmon Zero befriended had its life force connected to him and if Glacier died, Pigmon would also perish, forcing Zero to surrender until Pigmon's reassurance gave him the will to continue fighting, splitting himself into two bodies. Using Strong-Corona Zero he defeated Glacier and with Luna-Miracle Zero was able to purify the restless monsters' spirit and save Pigmon's life. In the end, Zero finally found the purpose of his powers before returning to his comrades. In the second part, Zero faced off against the Darkness Five led by a mysterious benefactor. The Ultimate Force Zero held off the majority of their members their own while Zero faced against the Alien Mefilas Sly to rescue Pigmon. Later on, he faced the Armored Darkness, who was revealed to be his supposedly deceased enemy, Ultraman Belial. The two fought in a heated match but once Zero stabbed Belial with his sword, Belial quickly possessed Zero into '''Zero Darkness', using his powers to assassinate the rest of the Ultimate Force Zero. The real Ultraman Zero was left powerless inside his own body, leaving Belial in control his body to lead the Darkness Five in their conquest. Pigmon tried to stop them despite its size but before Belial could kill it, his attacked mysteriously stopped. It was revealed that Zero's spirit hadhalted Belial from attacking or progress further. Within Zero's mind, fought Belial, bringing forth his strongest form, Shining Zero. With Belial expelled, Shining Zero regained control over his body and reverse the flow of time in the immediate area to undo the damages done by Belial and revive the Ultimate Force Zero. The act greatly exhausted him and was unable to recall earlier incidents but in the end joined his comrades in returning home as they tried to pick a new name for Pigmon. In the epilogue, it was revealed that Zero unknowingly resurrect Belial and Jathar from their deaths, the latter being his first kill in the second part of series in hopes of restoring the Ultimate Force Zero from their bronze petrifaction. Subsequent history in Galaxy Crisis Era *''Ultra Galaxy Legend Side Story: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero'' (2010): After the events of Ultra Galaxy Legends, Zero teamed up with an alternate universe version of ZAP Spacy crew to fight against the Alien Salome and their armies of fake Ultra Brothers. Weeks passed, when the prime universe version of ZAP Spacy arrived, Zero defend them against Mecha Gomora before fighting Darklops Zero, a robot built after him. Zero was banished into a pocket dimension by said robot and escaped it with the help of his master Ultraman Leo, returning just in time to assist Gomora on a duel against their mechanical doppelgängers. With Zero winning, Darklops self-destruct himself, prompting him to rescue the prime reality ZAP Spacy members. *''Ultraman Zero Side Story: Killer the Beatstar'' (2011): One year after the events of Revenge of Belial, the Ultimate Force Zero broke into the Beatstar Celestial Sphere to rescue both the kidnapped Jean-bot and Emerana. A week later, they managed to get enter the sphere and saved ZAP Spacy members Rei and Hyuga, as well as Emerana herself. Zero, Mirror Knight and Glen Fire fights against copies of King Joe, Inpelaizer and Ace Killer before engaging in a fight against Jean-killer, Beatstar's newest robot themed after Jean-bot. After Jean-bot recovered from his brainwashing, he and Emerana convinced Jean-killer to redeem himself, allowing him to join the group in fighting against his own creator. In the end, Jean-killer was accepted into Ultimate Force Zero as Jean-nine. *''Ultraman Saga: Zero and Ultra Brothers Pop Out! Intense Battle!'' (2012): Prelude to the events of Ultraman Saga, Zero fights against Zetton until the monster was called off by Alien Bat, who replaced it with a revived Birdon. With his energy running out due to Bat's Anti Ultra Field, Zoffy appeared and handed Zero the Ultra Converter, replenishing his energy and for the two to finish Birdon together. Zoffy soon informs Zero that Alien Bat is planning to create a monster weapon, with the Birdon earlier is simply one of his revived monsters and thus setting the motion of the aforementioned movie's event. *''Ultraman Retsuden/Shin Ultraman Retsuden'' (2011–2016): Ultraman Zero is the main navigator of the series, and usually guides the viewers with full details of each Ultra Warriors' past battles. Similar to his role in Ultraman Saga, he also tended to act in a similar manner of a straight man but when he went absent during the show, he would be replaced by other navigators such as Zoffy, Musashi Haruno, Shin Asuka and others. Zero continued this role in the succeeding series, Shin Ultraman Retsuden although there were also other presenter such as the characters of succeeding series (e.g. Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Taro and Ultraman X). In the series finale of said series (episode 155), he was featured as one of the three navigators, with the other two being Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman X, whose series had launched in the same block the Shin Ultraman Retsuden aired. New Generation Heroes Era Subsequent appearances in New Generation Heroes Era *''Ultraman Ginga S: Showdown! Ultra 10 Warriors!!'' (2015): Having known Etelgar's mission to imprison his comrades (Max and Mebius) and other Heisei Ultras (Tiga, Dyna, Gaia, Cosmos and Nexus), Zero hunted him down in various universes and dimension until he comes across Hikaru and Sho, arriving after Etelgar. With Etelgar proves to be stronger than Ginga and Victory, and even being able to withstand the Final Ultimate Zero, he trained the duo Ultra Hosts and gave them the Ultra Fusion Brace once their training had been acknowledged. While the other Heisei Ultras made their way to Etelgar's tower, he was forced to left behind to fight against an imitation of Ultraman Belial. Zero fought Belial with all of his forms and put an end to the doppleganger via Shining Zero. He joined the other Ultra Warriors afterwards to destroy Etelgar's castle before regrouping and leaving. He was briefly mentioned in Ultra Fight Victory by Ultraman Leo when he first met Ultraman Ginga and Victory. *''Ultraman X'' (2015): Zero was tracking one of the most wanted criminals, Bandero in various dimensions and arrived on Earth when he tried to steal the Spark Dolls. With Rui accidentally taken to Planet Guillermo, Zero went on a rescue operation and joined by X, the two managed to defeat both Bandero and Black King. He was mentioned in episode 13 of Ultraman X, as he had told Sho/Ultraman Victory of his encounter with said Ultraman, though much to the latter's dismay, Ultraman X isn't what he expected, due to his human host, Daichi, until Sho trained the boy in swordsmanship. *''Ultraman X: Here It Comes! Our Ultraman'' (2016): Ultraman Zero's Cyber Card was created by Guruman sometime later alongside other Ultra Warriors that X and Xio members met before. The Ultramen cards resonated with people's hopes and brought them to fight against the Tsurugi Demaaga that rampaged worldwide. Zero fought against one in Shanghai, China and like the rest of the Ultra Warriors, he was given an additional power boost to destroy the monsters. The Ultra Warriors regrouped and Zero commented on how both X and Daichi have become stronger than the last time they met. While leaving Earth, he made his last stop on Rui, much to her delight. *''Ultraman Orb'' (2016): Ultraman Zero was mentioned to be the sealer of Maga-Pandon before Jugglus released the King Demon Beast. Upon its defeat, Zero's Ultra Fusion Card was acquired by Gai, who used it alongside Ultraman Jack's card to transform into Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash. During the final episode of the series, Zero and the other Ultra Fusion Cards in Gai's possession transform into physical projections of themselves to assist Ultraman Orb in delivering the finishing blow on Magata no Orochi while Juggler hold off the monster long enough to expose its weakspot. *''Ultraman Zero: The Chronicle'' (2017): Zero reassumed his role as a navigator of this biography series. *''Ultraman Orb: I'm Borrowing the Power of Your Bonds!'' (2017): *''Ultra Fight Orb'' (2017): Under orders from the Space Garrison, Zero was sent to investigate the darkness of Planet Yomi until Juda Specter and Mecha Gomora fought him. He was aided by Ultraman Orb after the latter sensed the same darkness and the two were lead to Reibatos. When Orb failed to catch him, Zero and Seven trained him inside the Shining Field for 10 years. Once Orb's training ended, Zero's Ultra Fusion Card was used in unison with Seven's card into Emerium Slugger and the three of them raced towards the Monster Graveyard to fight Tyrant before he brought Orb to stop Reibatos. After the battle, Zero was the only witness to the sudden disappearance of Reibatos' Giga Battle Nizer but choose to keep it to himself. ''Ultraman Geed Ultraman Zero appeared in this series as a supporting character, having been present at the time that Belial caused the Crisis Impact and Ultraman King sacrificed himself to restore the universe. Six years later, he was sent to Earth to retrieve the stolen Ultra Capsules but his Ultimate Bracelet damaged from his past battle. He formed a symbiosis with a salaryman named Leito Igaguri to recuperate and observe Ultraman Geed while saving the human's life. After sacrificing his life to protect Leito, Riku/Geed and several other humans held captive by Kei, Zero was revived through his human host's will and receive the ability to transform into Ultraman Zero Beyond after Hikari delivers a set of Riser and Ultra Capsules. His corresponding Little Star hosted Leito's daughter Mayu, who gains the ability to teleport until her prayer for Geed allowed Riku to harvest it as Zero Capsule. Zero mainly served as Geed's support in his battles against Belial, the Ultraman later leaving Leito's body once his nemesis is defeated so he can return to Planet Ultra with his repaired Ultimate Bracelet. Profile Ultraman Zero's statistics below were never mentioned in the original series, but were brought up in magazines and official websites. *'Height': micro ~ 49 m (55 m when including the tip of Ultimate Aegis, 5 m when shrunk in ''Ultraman Saga) *'Weight': 35,000 t (45,000 t as Techtor Gear Zero/Hatred, 55,000 t as Ultimate Zero) *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Age': 5,900 years old (Age is equivalent to 18 ~ 20 in human years.) *'Birthplace': Nebula M78, Land of Light *'Year Debut': 2009 *'First Appearance': Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy (2009) *'Family Structure': **'Father': Ultraseven **'Mother': Stated to be an excellent scientist in the Land of Light's Space Science and Technology Agency, though other details regarding her is yet to be revealed. Description As the official website of Tsuburaya Productions stated: "Zero His father being Ultraseven, taught by the Ultraman Leo/Astra siblings, chased the evil Belial into another space, receiving the Ultimate Bracelet and finally thwarted the Belial Galactic Empire. Alongside Glen Fire, Mirror Knight, Jean-bot and Jean-nine, they form the Ultimate Force Zero." Transformation Zero's hosts transform through the use of Ultra Zero Eye, which is based on Ultraseven's Ultra Eye. During the transformation scene, once they don it, the ribbons of light and the Zero Sluggers appear with Zero's body materializing on the human host's before the Zero Sluggers attach and appeared in the human world. When not in use, the Ultra Zero Eye is stored within the Ultra Zero Bracelet (now Ultimate Bracelet) and can also be utilized in a similar manner to a handgun by his hosts when needed. The left part of the google emblazoned Zero's signature. *Ultra Zero Eye NEO: An upgraded variant of the Ultra Zero Eye, serving as Reito's transformation device. Leito transforms by donning the Zero Eye and press the button on the right goggle, causing Zero to develop around his body and him rising in a similar manner to conventional Ultra Warriors. By attaching it to the Riser, it provided the latter device's Zero Mode. *Riser: The same model of Geed Riser that is used by Riku and Kei, it was delivered by Ultraman Hikari alongside a batch of New Generation Capsules. Leito first attach the Ultra Zero Eye NEO to the Riser and scans a pair of Ultra Capsules, New Generation Capsule Alpha (Ginga and Orb) and New Generation Capsule Beta (Victory and X) to perform Neo Fusion Rise and transforms into Ultraman Zero Beyond. Likewise with Riku's Geed Riser, the Ultra Capsule announcements were provided by Nobuyuki Hiyama. Features and weapons *Beam Lamp: A small light located on his forehead, which mainly functions to launch the Emerium Slash. It is among the features inherited from his father. *Protector: Silver armor on Zero's chest and shoulders which functions as solar panels, allowing him to put out of exhaustion for a longer period in combat. *Zero Sluggers: Twin boomerang knives from his head, they are analogous to Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. They can be combined into multiple configurations, such as Zero Twin Sword, which he created by tapping into the Plasma Spark's power and Combination Zero shuriken by combining with his father's Eye Slugger. In the Ultraman Saga Zero & Ultra Brothers Pop Out, The Zero Twin Sword can still be used as a boomerang while its attack was enhanced by Zoffy's M87 Ray. *Ultra Zero Bracelet: A bracelet that Seven gave to Zero, which allowed him to transform three times in an alternate universe. After receiving the Ultimate Aegis from Ultraman Noa, the bracelet was upgraded into the Ultimate Bracelet, now allowing him to endlessly operation in any alternate universes. According to director Yuichi Abe, the Ultimate Bracelet is not only Noah's power, but also contains the lights of people's hearts from every universes, thus making it the strongest item to exist. As of Ultraman Geed, the device broke due to Zero's past battle with Belial and his current power diminishment. True to being analogous to Ultraman Jack's Ultra Bracelet, the bracelet can also turn into weapons such as: **Ultra Zero Spark **Ultra Zero Lance **Ultra Zero Defender *Ultra Converter: After being weakened in Alien Bat's Anti Ultra Field, Zero was given the Ultra Converter by Zoffy to recharge his energy, allowing them to finish Birdon. Forms, powers and abilities Being trained by Ultraman Leo, Zero utilizes Judo and Space Kenpō in combat. He is also capable of adapting his opponent's fighting skills to his own such as copying Glen Fire's piledriver attack (Glen Driver) into Zero Driver. His finisher attack is the Wide Zero Shot, which performed in his master's pre-fighting stance before shifting to the "L"-style beam attack used by Ultraseven. His flying kick attack, Ultra Zero Kick is learned from his master (Leo)'s Leo Kick and alongside the latter, both are capable of performing combination attacks such as Leo Zero Kick and Leo-Zero Double Flasher, replacing Astra's position in both attacks. In addition, he can also access these forms: *Techtor Gear Zero: During Zero's banishment and training under Ultraman Leo, he was forced to wear the Techtor Gear armor that limited his strength and performance. Eventually after his redemption had been acknowledged by Ultraman King, he was freed from the armor itself. While facing Alien Bat Glacier, he was imprisoned in a rust-colored variant of Techtor Gear called Techtor Gear Hatred. While Zero could easily adapt to this armor, the tide turned to Glacier favor when he activated a hidden function which restrained Zero with electric shocks. Eventually, he was able to escape via Strong-Corona Mode. *Zero Slugger Gear: Appearing in Ultraman Festival 2010, these are armaments wielded by Zero when his Zero Sluggers transform into a set of armors. Zero separates into three, with the two clones assumed different armor respectively. They are designed by the children as part of New Power-up Armor Design Contest, and represented different magazines: **Super Form: Represent the winner in the Televi-kun, Super Form appears as a blue armor transformed from the power of sacred light. It gives Zero a sleeker fighting style, allowing him to move at great speed while using blade protrusions on his arms as weapons. Through the giant star emblem on his chest, Zero is able to execute Emerium Star Beam. **Keeper Form: Represent the winner in the Televi Magazine, Keeper Form appears as a silver armor that grants him enhanced brute strength. Zero's main weapons are a shield on the left arm and the Reflection Blade on his right that allows him to absorb an incoming attack and return it to their owner. *Ultimate Zero: A form where Zero dons the Ultimate Aegis, it allows Zero to travel to other dimensions and universes. This armor grants him the Ultimate Zero Sword, enables him to fight stronger opponents and be reconfigured into a bow and arrow, allowing him to initiate the Final Ultimate Zero finisher attack or a stronger variant, Final Ultimate Zero Trinity with the help of Ultramen Dyna and Cosmos. The Ultimate Aegis' true form is the Shield of Baradhi, which was sought by resistance of Belial's Galactic Empire to defeat him, and later bestowed to Zero by Ultraman Noa. Despite being so powerful, once used for cross-universe transportation, the armor needed to be recharged before being utilized again. Certain opponents seems to have natural resistance towards the attack such as Etelgar, who was able to survive the attack despite having his scarf and mask burned in the process. The data of Ultimate Aegis was replicated by Dr. Guruman in Ultraman X for the titular character to assume Ultraman Zero Armor. *Mode Changes: These are alternate forms achieved after Zero's combination with Dyna and Cosmos to form Ultraman Saga. **Strong-Corona Zero: Zero's red alternate form, which served as an analogy to Dyna's Strong Type and Cosmos' Corona Mode. It allows Zero to utilize brute strength and initiate the Ultra Hurricane before using the Garnate Buster as a finisher attack. As a side effect of the transformation, Zero speaks in an exciting tone. **Luna-Miracle Zero: Zero's blue alternate form, which served as an analogy to Dyna's Miracle Type and Cosmos' Luna Mode. It allows Zero to utilize speed and mental abilities and use the Miracle Zero Slugger as his finisher. As a side effect of the transformation, Zero speaks in a calm monotone. Since this form bears some of the traits of Cosmos' Luna Mode, Zero is capable of using the Full Moon Wave, a non-lethal ray that pacifies monsters. *Shining Ultraman Zero: Zero's "final form", which acquired when he expelled Belial from his body. Here, Zero's body bore gold and silver and possess the Shining Energy Core in place of his Color Timer. His main attack is Shining Emerium Slash which is an enhanced versions of his regular attack. However, his strongest known ability is the Shining Star Drive, which rewinds time in a certain area but being the strongest attack, it exhausts Zero greatly before reducing him to his original form. In the PlayStation Portable game Ultraman All Star Chronicle, he demonstrated the attack called Shining Wide Zero Shot. *Crossover Formation: A momentary power boost that is nigh-identical to Ultraman Tiga's Glitter Tiga. Appeared in Ginga S The Movie, this form is used by all Heisei Ultras to empower their finishers and destroy Etelgar's castle. *Ultraman Zero Beyond: A form that appears in Ultraman Geed achieved by using the Riser in Zero Mode. It features him using the assets of Ultraman Ginga, Victory, X and Orb. Through this form, Zero is capable of launching four Quattro Sluggers) and perform cotinuous punch/kick attacks.69 His finishers are Bulky Chorus and Wide Beyond Shot. Ultra Warriors with Zero's powers The list below refers to later Ultras who possess a replica of or inherited their powers from Ultraman Zero. *Ultraman Ginga Victory *Ultraman X Ultraman Zero Armor *Ultraman Orb **Hurricane Slash **Leo Zero Knuckle **Emerium Slugger *Ultraman Geed **Shining Mystic **Mugen Crosser Human Hosts Run Run is one of the main protagonists of Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial. Alongside his brother Nao, both were orphaned and lives with their grandmother, working as police in a mining site of their home planet, Planet Anu. One day, when Belial's Darklops attacked the mining site, Zero bonded with Run to save the young man's life, but learns that he is in control of Run's body, as the original one is rendered comatose. After the events of the movie, a fully healed Run was separated from Zero, and has no recollection of the moments when Zero possessed him, much to Nao's dismay. Run was portrayed by Yu Koyanagi, while his childhood was portrayed by Kaito Nitta. In the English Version in 2012 release, he is voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch, while his childhood was voiced by Nika Futterman. Later in the English version in 2017 re-release, he is voiced by Crispin Freeman, while his childhood was voiced by Cristina Vee. Shin Moroboshi Shin Moroboshi is a stage-show exclusive character that appeared in Ultraman Premier 2011. He is the human disguise of Ultraman Zero and was portrayed by three different actors in each region: *Daisuke Watanabe: Nagoya *Mamoru Miyano: Tokyo (also Zero's original Japanese voice actor) *Naoki Kawano: Osaka *Matthew Mercer: Los Angeles (English Version) *Troy Baker: Florida (English Version) (also Zero's original English voice actor) *Roger Craig Smith: New York (English Version) Nozomu Taiga Nozomu Taiga is the main protagonist of Ultraman Saga and is the second host of Ultraman Zero. Originated from the same universe where Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna took place, Taiga is the rookie member of Super GUTS after Asuka's disappearances. Taiga bears a lot of similarities to young Asuka (even called by senior Super GUTS members as "the second coming of Shin Asuka") but however lacks respect in his predecessors, especially Ultramen after his parents were killed in an alien invasion while he shouted for Ultraman's help but to no avail. He appears to have hatred for carrots and in an aforementioned similarity, tends to act childish with Zero acting up as the straight man. During the 15 year anniversary of Asuka's sacrifice, Taiga participated in an aerial combat against a troop of leftover Sphires whom tried to attack the Mars Colony. During the fight, he was brought to another world by accident and forcefully bonded with Zero after his near-death experiences in saving a boy. While butt heads with Zero due to his hatred for Ultraman, but after learning the truth of Team U (the alternate Earth's attack team)'s origin, he decided to adopt the mantle of Ultraman and puts aside his differences. After the event, he decided to stay on the alternate Earth than returning to his home world, wanting to observe the planet's future. Nozomu Taiga was portrayed by DAIGO. As a child, Taiga was portrayed by Mitsumasa Sato. In the English Version in 2013 release, he is voiced by Jonathan Taylor Thomas while his childhood was voiced by Zach Callison. Later in the English version in 2017 re-relase, he is also voiced by Josh Keaton while his childhood was voiced by Michelle Ruff. Reito Igaguri Reito Igaguri is one of the protagonists of Ultraman Geed. Portrayed as a weak-willed but serious person, Leito is a family man with who works as a salaryman from the Business Affairs of Tanimaru Company. During one of Geed's fights, Leito died getting hit by a truck while attempting to save a Little Star holder named Toru Honda from being crushed by debris. Zero, touched by the human's bravery and needing a host to recuperate in, merged into Leito's body to restore him to life. While originally preferring to watch Geed's battles from afar, his body occasionally taken by the impatient Zero and is forced to participate and assist the young warrior. During Zero's death at the hands of Galactron, Leito harbors a huge remorse for being helpless during that time until his new resolve allowed Zero to be revived and obtain the Riser to utilize Ultraman Zero Beyond. Reito is portrayed by Yuta Ozawa. Later in the English version, he is voiced by Robbie Daymond, who also voiced Sorey in Tales of Zestiria. Yuta mentions that as a child, he always wanted to become Father of Ultra, yet his character transforms into Ultraman Zero. In other media Video games *''Compati Hero Series'' **Ultraman Zero is featured as one of the characters in the Lost Heroes crossover game series, formed by Kamen Rider Series, Gundam and the Ultra Series. The game's main feature enables the players to perform team-up and crossover finisher attacks with any characters from different franchise. One peculiar combination is Ultimate Zero and GNT-0000 00 Qan［T］ (Setsuna F. Seiei) in the game's second install Lost Heroes 2 by performing GN Ultimate Zero Sword, where both draw their swords and creates a huge GN Particle/Ultimate Aegis-powered energy sword before dropping it towards the enemy. After the battle, the two shouted their respective catchphrases. This team-up is rather interesting, as both Ultraman Zero and Setsuna share the same voice actor in the Japanese Version while Zero voiced by Matthew Mercer and Setsuna voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch in the English Version. Anime *Ultraman Zero and the rest of the Ultimate Force Zero appeared in the third season of Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life, Phantasmagoric Arc as part of Tsuburaya Productions' collaboration with the Sanzigen anime studio. In the third season's first episode, Wooser was piloting the Mecha Wooser and win against a space armada. But in the aftermath of the battle, he and his mecha are left stranded in space, until he finds himself in a luminous light, where Ultraman Zero (accompanied by the Ultimate Force Zero), encourages him and thus helps Wooser to return to Earth. Zero makes his appearance again as a poster in Wooser's room and again as action figures alongside his teammates. In said anime, the main character Wooser is also voiced by Mamoru Miyano, who performs a dual role with Ultraman Zero. Ironically a year prior in February 2014, the official blog of Ultraman Retsuden promoted Miyano's single NEW ORDER that was used for Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life Awakening Arc. The blog also noted of Miyano's role in Wooser and jokingly added if Wooser were to met Ultraman Zero someday. Music Video *Ultraman Zero and the members of the Ultimate Force Zero (barring Jean-nine) appeared in the Girl Next Door's music video Unmei no Shizuku ~Destiny's star~, with said song was used as the ending theme for Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial. *Ultraman Zero is featured in Mamoru Miyano's 9th single, Ultra Fly as a background character. The song as well becomes the 6th opening of Ultraman Retsuden. Apps *In late 2013, LINE announces the second release of Ultraman stickers sold at the price of USD$1.99. Zero was among the carricatures featured in the sets alongside other Ultra Warriors and Ultra Monsters. *As a tie-in to the Ginga S Movie, a smartphone game was released, called the Ultra 10 Braves. Zero was reimagined as the original ninja from Sanada Ten Braves, Sarutobi Sasuke, also called as Zero. His main weapon is a dagger. Reception According to an interview with Famitsu, Mamoru stated that "I was honestly surprised! At last I have became an Ultraman (laughs)". He reminisces his days as a child watching the Ultra Series during summer breaks but unfortunately wasn't able to watch the entire series. His favorite Ultra Series is Ultra Seven and Ultraman Taro, as well as finding the chibi characters of Ultra Series (such as those from Ultraman Kids) quite interesting. He is also impressed by how Zero's design armed with two Eye Sluggers and that the Ultra Warrior's fighting skill involves speed and space martial arts movements. In a 2013 interview with Susumu Kurobe (Shin Hayata/Ultraman's actor), he nominated Ultraman Zero as his favorite Ultra Warrior. Popularity Ultraman Zero himself has his own official Twitter account, which started in 2010 and ended in March 2012. In March 1, 2011, he tweeted the readers to be careful of "strangers" that offered them the chance to become a "magical girl". The post itself is a joke to a popular anime series, Puella Magi Madoka Magica which featured the main antagonist Kyubey manipulating girls (including the main characters of that series) into a magical girl and had become viral in the Japanese fandom ever since, creating a strings of internet meme that featured Zero facing Kyubey. In the Ultra Series' 45th anniversary, Ultraman Zero scored the first place in an Ultra Hero popularity ranking, but in another Ultra Hero poll in 2013, he scored the second place after losing to Ultraman Tiga. In 2009, in conjunction to the promotion of Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy, Ultraseven and Ultraman Zero were among the promoters of the newly introduced Windows 7. Seven's participation into the press conference is due to his name. Another guest of honors/promoter of the press conference is voice actress/singer Nana Mizuki, whom (like Ultraseven) also had her name being revolved around the aforementioned number. Ultraman Zero and Ultraseven were the guest of honors in the 2016 Oyako Day, which was held on July 24. Two days prior, the two won the "Oyako Grand Prize" by Bruce Osborn. Notes #In the original draft, it was supposed to be the word "Zero" written in the form of "Ultra character". #In the toy release, it was named as "Ultraman Saga Brace", with its default state called "Ultraman Zero Mode". #In Ultraman All Star Chronicle, the attacks are written as S Emerium Slash and S Wide Zero Shot. #His given name is written in kanji as "令人". External links *Ultraman Zero in Tsuburaya Productions *Nozomu Taiga in Internet Movie Database *Characters in Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial *Characters in Ultra Zero Fight Category:Fictional giants Category:Japanese superheroes Category:Ultra Series characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2009 Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:You're an idiot Category:Plagiarism Category:Stolen Content